


По воле волн

by Taytao



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ПТСР, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, немного
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива не осталось рисунков с прежним Баки. Они все уничтожены либо войной, либо руками Стива; ни к чему остальным видеть, как легко память возрождала детали, как часто Баки занимал его мысли</p>
            </blockquote>





	По воле волн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the body adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546016) by [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant). 



В кружке Стива — горячий кофе. 

Не сказать, чтобы само по себе это было сногсшибающим открытием, вот только он не уверен, что варил его. 

— Эй, — Стив спрашивает Сэма, когда тот выходит из ванной, — это ты сделал кофе? 

Сэм странно смотрит на него, будто что-то ищет. 

— Нет, — говорит он осторожно, словно ждёт, что Стив возразит и даст ему хорошую причину, чтобы поставить диагноз: невменяем. 

— Точно. 

Стив стоит на кухне всё ещё в том, что надевал на пробежку. Если что и стало нового по сравнению с моментом, как они зашли в дом и Сэм присвоил себе право первого душа — это любимая кружка у него в руках, которая загадочным образом оказалась полна горячего кофе, который он не помнит, как варил. 

Он отпивает на пробу. Вкусно. И в целом так же, как он себе обычно делает. 

— Ты хорошо спал? — спрашивает Сэм, не сводя с него глаз. 

Стив пожимает плечами. Непростой вопрос на самом-то деле. 

— Не слишком плохо. 

— Ну, если ты умотался настолько, что не помнишь, как сделал кофе, то мне уже не так обидно, что ты обогнал меня на шесть кругов. А на меня сварил? — Сэм оглядывается, замечает на стойке дымящийся кофейник и улыбается. — Благодарю. 

Он хлопает Стива по плечу и задерживает руку на секунду, прежде чем налить себе чашку. 

Стив смотрит в свою кружку и пытается вспомнить, оставляли они перед уходом окно открытым или нет. 

-

Наверное, он сходит с ума. 

Он ждал этого — когда больше не сможет поминутно отдавать себе отчёт в своих действиях. Он держится рядом с Сэмом, и это отчасти смягчает проблему, даёт независимое подтверждение тому, что время не вываливается из его сознания целыми кусками. 

Иногда, правда, нужно изворачиваться, чтобы убедить самого Сэма. 

— Эй, с каких это пор ты увлекаешься садоводством? — Сэм стоит у двери на задний двор и смотрит на аккуратно прополотые грядки, которые раньше были пустыми неухоженными клумбами. 

И, конечно же, ни малейшего намёка, что там теперь посажено. 

— Э-э, — выдаёт Стив, — мне нужно… хобби? 

Сэм вздыхает и садится напротив него за кухонный стол. 

— Старик, я понимаю — тебе тяжело, что мы так и не нашли твоего… не нашли Баки. Ты попытался. Может, пора… 

— Всё нормально, — уверяет Стив, и это почти правда. 

«Нормально» — растяжимое понятие, и он может уговорить себя, что не лжёт в лицо другу. 

— Стив, — Сэм выговаривает его имя медленно, будто всерьёз обдумывает. — Доверься специалисту, хорошо? Ты помнишь, что делал с клумбами? 

— Нет, — говорит Стив, но поднимает руку, не давая Сэму продолжить, и выпаливает: — Это не я. 

Сэм поднимает бровь, обращая на Стива всё своё внимание, как он всегда это делает. 

— А кто же? 

Стив пожимает плечами, не желая давать ложные показания. 

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — тихо говорит Сэм. — И если… просто будь осторожен. 

_«Он опасен»_ остаётся невысказанным. 

— И попроси, чтоб он в следующий раз починил крышу. 

-

Стив со вздохом отталкивает от себя ноутбук. 

Наташа сейчас заграницей — разведка под прикрытием законных контрактов от правительства, где ей приходится работать средь бела дня и под очень пристальным вниманием общественности. 

Стив ей не завидует. Он понимает, каково это — дважды думать, выходить из дома или нет, боясь не выдержать чужую улыбку в продуктовом магазине, чужое внимание весом со всё знание о нём, и неважно, что за этим не стоит злого умысла. 

Такие дни — как сегодня — перенести легче, если сидеть на заднем дворе Сэма и просто рисовать, позволив рукам думать за него. 

На всех рисунках — Баки, стоит только моргнуть и сосредоточиться на чём-то больше бездумных штрихов. Все страницы покрыты выражением его лица, когда Стив поднимал упавшую на него балку, мимолётным взглядом в сторону, когда Стив произнёс его имя. 

Не осталось рисунков его прежнего. Они все уничтожены либо войной, либо руками Стива; ни к чему остальным видеть, как легко память возрождала детали, как часто Баки занимал его мысли. 

Стив сминает страницу и переводит взгляд на ростки, поднимающиеся на клумбах Сэма. Он рисует их, любуясь тем, как перетекают друг в друга свет и тень. 

Позже, когда солнце уже за горизонтом, а пальцы почти не гнутся, он возвращается в дом, поддаваясь наконец требованиям тела. 

На столе лежит упаковка простых карандашей. Не тех специальных, с разной твёрдостью, которыми он однажды решил себя побаловать, но в итоге почти не пользовался. Самых обычных, какие дают детям в школе, но в Европе они были такой редкостью, что Баки клянчил исписанные огрызки у кого только мог — для него, потому что Стив бы никогда не стал переводить ценные ресурсы ради своего удовольствия. 

Стив не любит вспоминать, чем пытался отблагодарить его, потому что командир не должен был искать своего снайпера и уговорами выуживать бутылку из его рук. 

Стив не должен был понимать, что спиртное больше совсем не действует на него, а пьёт Баки потому, что это его способ разобраться, что же с ним стало. 

-

— Он починил крышу, — отмечает Сэм, когда они в следующий раз возвращаются с пробежки. 

— М-м, — выдавливает Стив. 

Он смотрит на участок крыши, где новая черепица смешивается со старой, удачно вписываясь в общий облик этого места. Сэм живёт в красивом районе. Стиву здесь нравится. Он настоял на том, что будет платить за аренду, пусть только и для того, чтобы самому себе меньше казалось, будто он прячется у Сэма от одиночества. Даже если именно это он и делает. 

В его квартире — дыры от пуль в стене и кровь глубоко под половицами. 

— Эй, Барнс, — как ни в чём не бывало произносит Сэм в небо, — в холодильнике полно еды, если интересно. 

Как и следовало ожидать, в ответ ему лишь чирикают птицы. 

Стив старается не чувствовать разочарование. 

-

Стиву выпечка так и не покорилась, сколько бы мать не пыталась его научить. 

В итоге куда лучшим учеником оказался Баки, который приходил иногда помочь чем-нибудь, и она заманивала его месить тесто в обмен на часть готового хлеба. Они с мамой жили небогато, но она никогда не забывала тот первый раз, когда сын Барнсов, мальчишка с дурной славой в школе, дотащил Стива до дома на своём плече, потому что было лето, духота и Стив сидел, пережидая приступ. 

Стив также помнит, как дышал залитым кровью носом, и как Баки отвадил Джимми Нокса ударом открытой ладони по уху, чему позже пытался научить Стива. 

— Даже напрягаться не надо, — пробурчал он, поднимая его на ноги. — Ты же где-то у верфи живёшь, да? 

Он мог и не спрашивать. Все знали, кто где живёт. 

Мать Стива любила Баки — сдержанно, как те родители, которые не вполне понимают выбор своих детей. Она учила их обоих, как из муки на один хлеб приготовить два, но только у Баки это получалось. Наверное, уже тогда он легче вливался в поток событий, лучше замечал, что за чем, с собранностью, которую Стив всегда терял в приступе желания порисовать или кашля. Он просто сидел на кухне и наблюдал, в кои-то веки радуясь месту на скамье запасных. 

Стив просыпается от запаха пекущегося хлеба и обнаруживает, что таймер печи вот-вот прозвенит, а окно на кухне приоткрыто достаточно, чтобы аромат просачивался наружу. 

В духовке стоят два хлеба. 

-

Когда ростки овощей на ухоженных грядках начинают распускаться, Сэм усаживает его за кухонный стол. 

— Стив… 

— Я знаю, это безумие, — спешит сказать Стив до того, как услышит это от Сэма. — Он нас преследует, и мы должны об этом сообщить, но… 

— Но до сих пор он не причинил нам никакого вреда, — заканчивает Сэм без тени удовольствия. — Я только хочу знать, какие у тебя планы, потому что я сейчас не о нём беспокоюсь. 

Стив замирает с ответом на языке, представляя, как выглядит: в вынужденном отпуске, не связанный ничем с прежним собой — капитаном, солдатом, тем, у кого когда-то была великая цель, цепляющийся за размытые следы человека, который был мёртв семьдесят лет. 

— А что мне делать? Он же не… — Стив замолкает, борясь с желанием закрыть лицо руками и так и оставить, сдавшись под напором беспомощности, с которой боролся последние месяцы. — Я могу только ждать, а больше я не знаю, что делать. 

Сэм смыкает ладони и прижимает кончики пальцев к губам, раздумывая. 

— Стив, знаешь, — говорит он немного погодя, — когда я вернулся — там, где раньше были друзья, я видел одну лишь пустоту, и неважно было, насколько чётко я понимал, что ничего не могу исправить. Я просто хочу сказать, что чем дольше ты её не трогаешь, тем больше она становится. Нужно заполнять её хоть чем-нибудь. 

— Думаешь, это то, что он делает? 

Сэм одаривает его взглядом, который Стив не может распознать — у глаз собираются морщинки, край рта изгибается вверх. 

— Мы всё ещё не о Барнсе. 

— Нет, о нём, — с трудом выговаривает Стив. — Где один, там и второй. 

— Ты не можешь насильно исцелить его, — говорит Сэм, твёрдость в его голосе заставляет Стива поднять глаза, и прямой взгляд вдруг становится немного невыносимым. — Не можешь, Стив. Единственный человек, которого ты в состоянии исцелить — это ты сам. 

Стив задумывается. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я что? Поговорил об этом? — у него вырывается странный смешок, и краем сознания он удивляется, когда это его тело научилось издавать такие звуки. — Рассказал кому-нибудь, что после того, как он упал, я поклялся стереть «Гидру» и саму память о ней с лица земли, а в итоге именно «Гидра» вернула его к жизни? 

— Для начала пойдёт, — спокойно и ровно говорит Сэм, и Стив не может посмотреть на него, не может встретить лицом к лицу спокойный профессионализм от того, кого так долго считал другом. — Да ладно, старик. Просто пообещай мне кое-что, идёт? Найди хотя бы одну вещь, которая сделает тебя чуточку счастливей. Справишься? 

Стиву хочется стечь под пол и раствориться в земле. 

— Уничтожение «Гидры» сделало бы меня счастливей, — говорит он, потому что не может сказать ничего другого. 

— И надолго? — спрашивает Сэм, и на это он ответить не может. 

-

Следующим подарком оказывается винтовка, разобранная до последнего винтика и выложенная на кухонном столе Сэма, как план места преступления: детали складываются в идеальный снимок, будто оружие взорвалось и его части зависли в воздухе. 

— Чёрт возьми, — с чувством произносит Сэм. 

Стив кивает и не сводит глаз, пытаясь понять, что Баки хочет сказать ему. 

— Я знаю, что ты не причинишь мне вреда, — говорит Стив окну. 

Кажется, его воображение рисует промелькнувшую за ним тень. 

-

Стив больше не ищет совета у Пегги. Как любовь, так и необходимость возвращают его к ней, но она больше не может открыть перед ним путь. Она давний друг и прожила свою жизнь. Жестоко взваливать на неё ещё одну ношу. 

Он навещает её и держит за руку, и они рассказывают друг другу военные истории, пока она не ущипнёт его с озорной улыбкой. Ему так не хватает её — до боли внизу живота, которая почти как голод. 

Скоро они будут как корабли в ночном море — обречённые вечно проходить друг друга стороной. 

— Ты помнишь Баки? — спрашивает он в один из хороших дней, когда её взгляд ясен и она смеётся. 

Улыбка Пегги смягчается. 

— Да, — говорит она, — да, конечно. 

— Какой он был? — спрашивает он, не может не спросить, так ему хочется услышать это её голосом — что человек, которого Стив отчаянно пытается найти, действительно был когда-то живым, был больше, чем фотография на стенде. 

Пегги погружается в мысли, и Стив готовится к тому, что она сейчас снова потеряет нить разговора и повернётся к нему со страданием на лице. 

— Неспокойный, — наконец говорит она ломким и печальным голосом, — столько молодых были неспокойны. 

— Мне не хватает его, — признаётся он, зная, что завтра она может не вспомнить даже, что он приходил; хороших дней становится всё меньше. 

Пегги хлопает его по руке, узловатая и бледная ладонь выделяется на его молодой коже. 

— Он ведь любил тебя. 

— Я не знаю, — говорит Стив, но он знает. Он знает. 

Пегги улыбается ему, сверкнув глазами на один короткий радостный миг. 

— Ты знаешь. Он мог вернуться домой. 

Стив нежно сжимает её ладонь, борясь с комком в горле, и не отвечает. 

-

_Ты мог вернуться домой._

_Прости меня. Я не знал._

Стив оставляет записку на кухонном столе и вместе с ней — свитер, который ему нравится; он думает о холоде и дождях, идущих с реки. 

Лето недолго продержится. 

Он берёт альбом и выходит из дома, надвинув кепку на лицо. Он дал другу слово и не сдерживал его уже достаточно. 

Он рисует так долго, что пальцы начинают болеть, а графит въедается в кожу, как угольная пыль. 

Пейзажи усеяны окопами, деревья искромсаны артобстрелом, поля вытоптаны на многие мили вокруг. 

У всех свои шрамы. 

-

Когда он возвращается домой, записки и свитера больше нет, и на их месте ничего нового — только Сэм сидит за кухонным столом с кружкой кофе и бумагами. 

— Как дела? 

— Я рисовал, — говорит Стив, вспоминая страницу за страницей со множеством лиц, скрытых маской, смешанных с вереницами холмов — все в шрамах от гусениц танков и выбоинах от миномётов. 

— Для начала пойдет, — говорит Сэм. — Ужинать будешь? 

— Ты приготовил? 

Сэм поднимает бровь, бросая взгляд на духовку. 

— Не-а. 

Это какое-то рагу, и на секунду Стив переносится в Бруклин тридцать девятого — Баки пытается выяснить, что мать Стива добавляла в бульон для вкуса, потому что его собственная мать умерла так давно, что её он едва помнит, но всё ещё может понять, что чувствует Стив. Стив сглатывает, напрягаясь. 

— Оно съедобно? 

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что вы раньше всё кипятили? 

Стив смеётся и вспоминает, с каким лицом Баки изучал содержимое шкафов. 

Он не знает, что делать с теплом в груди. 

-

Стив оставляет окна в своей комнате открытыми. 

Он начинает приносить одежду, которую не надевает и вещи, которые ему не нужны. Он начинает оставлять на стойках прочитанные книги, в которых нет ни слова о войне, решительно стараясь не замечать, когда они исчезают. 

Он рисует. Наташа шлёт ему имейлы раз в неделю, иногда всего одну строчку вроде: «Пристрелить бы того, кто придумал дипломатию», а иногда — длинные письма о том, где она сейчас, что делает, о многом из того, что, наверное, слишком засекречено, чтобы рассказывать, но их канал охраняет Старк и они с ней — друзья. Он бы никогда не предал её доверие, ни ради чего угодно. 

Ему в голову приходит мысль, — после её письма о том, как она совсем не скучала по Куала-Лумпур, — что в его жизни есть два человека, которым от него не нужно ничего кроме того, чтобы он отдохнул, восстановил силы после долгих и бесплодных поисков. 

Ему в голову приходит мысль, что он может по пальцам одной руки сосчитать, сколько людей из всех, кого он знал, помнили, что он живой человек, а не только недостижимый идеал, рождённый сдерживать армии. 

Стив рисует Баки — со спины, его руки пусты и он уходит прочь, дым поднимается вокруг него. Стив разглядывает созданный образ, решительную походку, неведомую точку, к которой обращён Баки, и оставляет рисунок на столе. 

Сэм его увидит, наверное. 

Стив на удивление согласен с этим, если Баки увидит его тоже. 

-

В его комнате кто-то есть, когда они возвращаются с утренней пробежки. 

Стив слушает, как шумит вода в душе, слушает, как Сэм подпевает радио, что бы по тому ни звучало. 

— Эй, Баки, — говорит он фигуре на своей кровати. 

Голова наклонена вперёд, и волосы занавесом падают на плечи, левая рука поблёскивает в утреннем свете; от безучастного выражения на его лице становится не по себе. 

— Это я, — говорит Баки, на его лице мелькает и тут же пропадает что-то, голос у него тихий и скрипучий, словно он не помнит, как им пользоваться. Он поворачивает к Стиву лист бумаги в своих руках — это набросок, где он уходит, повернувшись спиной, страница помята и слегка запачкана по краям. — Это я? 

— Да. 

Стив делает шаг вперёд, осторожно, так, чтобы не закрывать окно. Он садится рядом с Баки на кровать, стараясь не думать о длинной щетине, отросших ещё больше волосах, тёмных кругах под чужими, сонными глазами. 

— Я ухожу. 

Стив протягивает руку, не прикасаясь к нему, и забирает рисунок из его пальцев. На Баки знакомый вязаный свитер, который слишком ему велик. В нём он выглядит меньше, хотя Стив помнит истинный размах его тела и какая неистовая мощь таится в нём. 

— Да, — тихо говорит Стив, снова глядя, как клубы дыма поглощают широкие плечи. 

— Я не помню тебя, — отрезает Баки, смотря на свои руки. — Я не… Ты просто _там_ , куда бы я ни пошёл, ты просто… ты… 

У Стива сжимается сердце и перехватывает дыхание, почти как это было в детстве. 

— Ты мой друг, — повторяет он, вспоминая жестокий удар кулаком в лицо, а за ним — беспримесный животный ужас в глазах Баки. 

Баки прикусывает губу, кривит лицо, уставившись куда-то далеко, прикрытые голубые глаза ничего не выражают. 

— Почему? 

Стив хочет рассмеяться, но нельзя, ему нельзя — он никогда не простит себе, если сейчас отпугнёт Баки, когда он наконец пришёл к нему, пусть только и за этим ответом. 

— Ты всегда был моим другом. 

Баки тихо и коротко стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях. 

Стив бы не осмелился к нему прикоснуться, только… 

На нём свитер, который Стив оставил для него, и он принёс единственное своё изображение, которое Стив рисовал не по памяти. Он сидит на кровати Стива, в доме Сэма, и он… 

Он повсюду оставлял фрагменты себя, пытаясь понять, видит их Стив или нет. 

Стив вытягивает руку над его плечами, осторожно опускает её и пробует притянуть его к себе. Баки вырывается и откидывается к изголовью, оскалившись и не сводя с него напуганного взгляда. 

— Хорошо, Бак, — говорит Стив, опустив руки и не двигаясь с места. — Как будешь готов. 

-

— Ты ко мне не прикасаешься. С тех пор, как… 

Стив поворачивается к нему, уже привыкнув, что Баки возникает неожиданно, выскальзывая из теней. Он теребит зубами нижнюю губу и замолкает на полуслове, как это обычно с ним бывает. Щетина на его лице уже превращается в бороду, волосы падают на глаза. 

Стиву больно, оттого что он не может приблизиться и освободить Баки от ночных кошмаров без того, чтобы тот не вцепился с рычанием ему в горло — неосознанно, на рефлексах. Ему больно, оттого что он не может встать рядом, плечом касаясь плеча; в детстве они даже не задумывались об этом, позже — Стив думал об этом слишком много. 

— А ты хотел бы? 

Баки издаёт звук, не совсем похожий на жалобный стон, но на остальное похожий ещё меньше. Он не отвечает и пристально смотрит на Стива, не мигая, и это значит, что он пытается найти слова, хоть какие-нибудь слова. Иногда он говорит по-русски, и Стив не знает, чем помочь ему. 

Стив смотрит на него в ответ: ссутуленные плечи скрывают угрозу в сильном теле, слишком длинные рукава свисают, делая его похожим на ребёнка в одежде брата. В его волосах — тонкие серые нити на тёмно-каштановом фоне. 

— Мы могли бы помыть тебе голову, — лучшее, что он может придумать, просто чтобы попытаться. — На кухне. Там много окон. 

Баки сильнее прикусывает губу, но кивает. 

Последние дни Стив двигается осторожно, каждую, каждую секунду помня, насколько большим стало его тело, насколько длинными — руки. Каким-то образом Баки всегда буквально у него под пальцами. 

Стив бегает с Сэмом по утрам. Он знает, что Сэм ждёт, готовится предъявить ему ультиматум, который полностью заслужен. Они живут в его доме, но Баки смотрит на него так, будто Сэм — привидение и лишь изредка принимает видимый облик. Он говорит только со Стивом, когда вообще говорит. 

Им придётся что-то менять, Стив знает это. Они нашли шаткое равновесие, но этот ровный путь ведёт в никуда. 

Стив ставит стул напротив раковины и уходит за полотенцем. 

Когда он возвращается, Баки стоит в центре кухни, обхватив себя руками, и смотрит в точку между Стивом и стулом; он молчит, а в окна стучит дождь. 

— Готов? — Стив включает воду, проверяя рукой температуру. 

Баки даже не кивает, рывком подаётся вперёд и с жутким отсутствующим выражением на лице подставляет голову под струю. Он не закрывает глаза, словно не замечает, как по ним льётся вода, и с такой силой держится за края раковины, что Стиву кажется, останутся вмятины. 

Стив медленно, очень медленно, кладёт руку ему на спину и осторожно поглаживает кончиками пальцев, как это делал Баки, когда Стив склонялся, тяжело дыша, над миской с кипятком, вдыхая пар. 

— Так нормально? 

Баки не отвечает, но и не отдёргивается, не хватает Стива за запястье, выворачивая почти до перелома, как он сделал на второй день, отшатнувшись после с распахнутыми глазами. Стив тихо ведёт руку выше, поглаживая ещё осторожней, пока не зарывается ею в копну отросших волос. 

Баки вздрагивает и закрывает глаза. 

Стив думает сказать что-нибудь, но в итоге моет ему голову в тишине, прислушиваясь руками к слабым толчкам в теле Баки. 

Закончив, он пытается передать ему полотенце, но Баки со скоростью кобры хватает его за руку. Мокрые чистые пряди липнут к его лицу, и он ничего не говорит, вообще ничего, но притягивает Стива, прижимая к себе вплотную — рубашка Стива намокает спереди до нитки, а по груди расходятся волны дрожи. 

-

Баки переставляет вещи в каждом шкафу, переворачивает вверх дном все ящики с одеждой, печёт один идеальный хлеб за другим, будто не может поверить, что это он их делает, смотрит, положив руку на стекло, как они поднимаются в духовке, и на его лице — едва заметный намёк на улыбку. 

-

— Нам надо послать сообщение, — говорит Сэм, наблюдая, как Баки выдирает стебель сорняка со всей свирепостью и нежно прихлопывает землю на грядке. 

Стив отвлекается от наброска — на этот раз Сэм: красивые изгибы его лица, тёмные, спокойные и мудрые глаза — и следует за его взглядом. 

— Да, пожалуй. 

— Тебе решать, Кэп, — Сэм говорит это безо всякой иронии, и Стиву наконец не претит напоминание о том, кем ему снова придётся стать в скором времени. — Ты же понимаешь, что с ним не всё в порядке? 

— Ага, — Стив понимает. Он сглатывает, пытаясь найти слова, которые ускользают от него, приставляя их к своим мыслям то так, то эдак. — Где один, там всё ещё и второй. 

Сэм одаривает его пристальным взглядом, но не возражает. 

— Обратись за помощью к профессионалам, ради бога, — говорит он. — Или я с тебя беру по двойному тарифу. 

Стив прибавляет к рисунку складку между бровей. 

— По рукам.


End file.
